1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to card-holding components. In particular, the present invention relates to card-holding components that are designed to permit users to build three-dimensional objects using cards. Additionally, the card-holding components are compatible with each other so as to create complex objects. As such, models of houses, airplanes, and other items may be generated by connecting cards using card-holding components.
2. Background
The building of three-dimensional objects is instrumental to learning spacial relationships.